


Aster

by Epher



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Shion, Gen, Jewish Shion, Mentions of suicide attempt, mentions of self harm, mentions of unsafe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is enjoying himself in No. 6, but another part of him has a different take on how things have been going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aster

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny because I'm relatively new to writing. I would like to create a story out of this, but I'm not confident that I'll be able to.

There was no reason to stay in No. 6. The city didn’t really need them anymore. Or should he say, the city didn’t really need Shion anymore? Aster hadn’t done anything for the city. Granted, he was only Shion’s alternate personality that came out when times got rough.

Now was such a time. Aster looked around the living room at the damage that had been done tonight. There were new bloodstains on the floor and the couch pillows were strewn across the room, but that was inconsequential. The real shame was the broken Shabbat candlestick that lay tragically in shards by the wall. Its partner sat in mourning on the table, the last light fading from the candle that rest in it.

Aster decided to ignore the bloodstains for now, and instead pulled his walking frame in front of him and stood up. After making his way around the table and stray pillows, he was able to pick up the pieces of the candlestick from the carpet. He could hear their mother in his mind, scolding him. Don’t pick up broken glass with bare hands! Use a broom and extended dustpan so you don’t strain your legs!

A grimace crossed Aster’s face. There was no way he would use a dustpan to clean up a broken sacred object. He resisted the urge to squeeze the shards, but let them sit in his hand as he lifted them onto the table. They were cold, unlike the surviving candlestick that nurtured a dying flame above it.

He would have to go to the store next week to get a new set. 

Stabbing pain from the wound on his arm kept Aster kneeling on the floor for a moment. He wasn’t usually so sensitive. Pain didn’t bother him much at all; in fact, it gave him energy. This time, however, his energy was drained. He blamed the broken candlestick.

The world seemed to slow down as Aster sat there, feeling helpless. Frustration gripped him and he furrowed his brow. “Fuck that,” he said to his arm and to his helpless feelings, and in a brief moment he pulled himself up from the ground. It wasn’t his weak legs that made things so hard recently, but rather his energy. He had been building upper body strength obsessively since Shion threw himself out the window, and they had plenty of aids to help them get around. However, sometimes there was a moment where Aster simply had no energy to move at all. 

Thankfully, those moments didn’t last forever. 

Once in his room, Aster lay down on the floor and started his exercise routine. They weren’t going to stay in No. 6, Aster would see to that. Shion knew it would happen eventually, but he didn’t think about it much. He still clung to the hope that No. 6 was redeemable and that Nezumi would return.

Nezumi. The thought of the vermin gave Aster a bad taste in his mouth. Nezumi, who had a voice as sweet as strawberry pies. Nezumi, who knew all the right words and promises. Nezumi, who opened their eyes to the real world. Nezumi, who was never coming back.

Aster didn’t blame him. They were unhealthy for each other. They wouldn’t have listened if Nezumi told the truth about that, so it was probably for the best that he left in the way he did.

It still left Aster with an uncontrollable mess to deal with. Ever since Shion took the status as mayor of the new No. 6, he’d been spiraling out of control. It started with Shion delving into his work without breaks. After days without sleep or food, Aster fully separated himself from Shion’s mind and took over in order to take care of the vessel in which they lived. As hard as Aster tried, however, he couldn’t stop Shion from making the bad decisions that he did. All he could do was clean up the mess afterward and do all he could to help lighten Shion’s fall (in the case of Shion throwing himself out of the window, that is to be taken literally). 

It didn’t always work. Aster couldn’t count the number of times he had put condoms in their pockets and bags (and even taped to their body) only for them to be ignored when Shion found a last minute lover. 

Sometimes, all he could do was deal with the aftermath. Shion rarely dealt with it himself. Like tonight, when Shion had tried making himself some comfort food during an emotional breakdown, he had taken the knife and sliced open his own arm. Aster had to be the one to clean, stitch and wrap the wound, of course. He wouldn’t trust Shion to do it himself if their life depended on it.

Now that he thought about it, he supposed that the city really did have something to thank him for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you'd like to, please tell me how I did!


End file.
